1. Field Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for brooms and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a holder for broom handles utilizing a wedging action, and having a convenient release means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art holders for broom handles and the like have generally comprised a fixed wall, and a pivoted member for pinching the handle to be held between the fixed wall and the pivoted member. In such construction, the pivot point of the pivoted member receives the stress resulting from the pinching forces. As a result, the prior art devices are usually formed of metal, and may be cast or machined. While some prior art devices are formed of sheet material, the material is required to have considerable strength, so is normally made of steel. The known devices of sheet material either are quite complex, or require that the pivoted member engage the handle to be held by a knife edge. The complex device may easily get out of shape and not operate correctly, and the knife edge may mar the handle.
Thus, the prior art has not provided a holder that can be made of inexpensive materials, without critical dimensions, and with easy operation in both holding and releasing of a broom handle or the like.